Ignorace
by Lara Pond-Stark
Summary: Hay cosas que no se pueden evitar para estas dos parejas


_**Técnicamente no es un crossorver, pero así lo anotaré.**_

_**Disclaimer: Adventure time, y Once upon a time**_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Ignorance<span>_**

**_if i'm a bad person, you don't like me _**

Ella era una mala persona, y sabía muy bien lo poco que le agradaba eso a Bonnie, pero poco le importa, era algo que simplemente era más allá de su control, pero era poco para ella, era estúpido de intentar cambiar así que no lo hacía.

**_if i'm a bad person, you don't like me _**

Era algo inevitable y lo sabía, pero tampoco le era muy importante, La detestaba, ¿Pero qué más daba?, no era tampoco como si quisiera ser algo de ella. Era su jefa, ella la sheriff, y ese era el fin de las cosas.

No más drama, no más importancia o algo más.

**_i guess i'll go, make my own way _**

Siempre era así, ella tenía que suponer que hacer su propio camino lejos de las críticas de los demás era la mejor opción, así que solo lo dejaba ser, así fue como ella simplemente dejaba las cosas como debían pasar.

**_i guess i'll go, make my own way _**

Siempre era como eso, le criticaba a muerte toda, siempre era ella la culpable de cada mal en el mundo y eso le tenía muy cansada.

Quería frenarla, pero o podía, ella no tenía voz contra ella.

**_it's a circle _****_  
>a mean cycle <span>_**

Cuando la vida se parecía a un círculo a Marceline le gustaba huir, porque Bonnibel solo le interesaba ella misma y nadie más, así que no quería ser parte de ese juego estúpido, aun sabiendo de que siempre le buscaría sin importar nada en el mundo, así que solo dejaba ser.

Se iba a su casa y no salía hasta que la chica calmaba sus cosas.

**_it's a circle _****_  
>a mean cycle <span>_**

Hoy le tocaba visitar a Henry, pero parecía que eso no entraba en los planes de Regina, quien molesta le decía que no valía la pena pelear por lo que creía, porque la vida era un círculo y por más que intente cambiar las cosas, estas volverían a aparecer y le golpearían más y más bajo.

Emma tenía unas ganas terribles de golpearle esa cara bonita, pero no podía, no cuando juró defender la justicia.

Por ello esperaría a ser civil al terminar sus horas laborales y lo haría.

**_i can't excite you anymore _**

Nada cambiaba en su vida, o eso pensó hasta que una vez Bonnibel le tomó por sorpresa y comenzó a besarle. La había tomado por sorpresa pero comenzó a besarle y a tocarle, y a apresarle bajo ella con toda la pasión del mundo. Por ello sorprendida, la otra solo se dejó hacer.

Pero en ello se dio cuenta que tal vez, y solo tal vez no la excitaba ya nunca más, y eso la puso feliz, tan solo tuvo que fingir y con ello le dejaría en paz.

**_i can't excite you anymore _**

Para Emma que Regina la tirara al suelo y se le posara encima era como uno de esos sueños bizarros que nunca imagino que se volverían realidad, así que cuando lo hizo se quedó sin creérselo, pensando que había fumado algo tal vez, y con ello simplemente el efecto fue ese.

Así que no tenía idea de qué hacer cuando le pasó, no sabía qué tocar, que mirar, qué besar. Solo dejó que la otra tomara el control.

**where's your gavel? your jury? **

No podía ser justo, no podía haber el menor juicio de lo que pasaba, así que solo le dejó que continuase, pero cuando terminó se levantó y miró a Bubblegum, la dejó acostada en su cama y se fue de allí.

Sí, ya no sentía nada por ella.

Feliz de la vida se fue a disfrutar de su noche.

**where's your gavel? your jury? **

Había pensado tantos escenarios donde tomaría a Regina, tantas formas de la que lo haría, pero esto era demasiado, esto le sobrepasaba, así que simplemente le tomó por sorpresa de que lo hiciera, es más, que fuera Regina misma la que le comenzó el juego. Así que casi no pudo cerrar la boca los días siguientes, y la otra simplemente le ignoraba mucho.

**_w_****hat's my offense this time? **

Luego de ese día, ella simplemente le ignoró, no sabía qué decirle, no sabía cómo comportarse a su lado.

¿Cuál había sido su ofensa esta vez?

Pero si había sido ella la que le tomó por sorpresa, así que molesta Marceline decidió seguirle el juego, serían dos, porque no se dejaría estar así.

**what's my offense this time? **

Siempre que quería hablarle de lo que pasó el otro día, Regina le ignoraba, le trataba horrible. ¿La había ofendido? ¿Cómo?

Ella le había hecho todo lo anterior, y aun así se creía con el derecho de tratarla así…no podía creerlo, era una perra.

**_you're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me _****_  
>well sentence me to another life. <span>_**

Siempre que creía tener las cosas bajo control llegaba la otra chica y le probaba lo equivocada que estaba, siempre lo hacía y poco le importaba lo que la otra pensara.

Eso le tenía de los nervios a Marceline, que decidió que se las arreglara sola, porque ella no pensaba hablarle hasta que no se arreglara lo que tenía de lio en su cabeza.

**_you're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me _****_  
>well sentence me to another life. <span>_**

Siempre juzgándola, siempre mirándola de mala forma, si iba a juzgarla tanto aun no siendo juez, pues que la sentencie a otra vida, porque no podía estar con ella así. Ya no más.

Así que la tomó por sorpresa, le tomó las manos y la puso contra la pared, le era ahora imposible salir de allí.

—Emma…—Dijo muy molesta— ¿Qué quieres?

**_don't wanna hear your sad songs _**

Si había algo que no quería hacer, era escuchar las penas y canciones tristes de Bonnie, simplemente la dejaba sola con sus problemas, así era todo y muy simple para ella.

**_don't wanna hear your sad songs _**

Ya se había cansado de escuchar las canciones tristes de Emma que tenía en su reproductor de música en su turno nocturno, uno de los que compartían, porque ella usaba ese tiempo para terminar las cosas ya que no quería hacerlo en casa.

—Deja de escuchar eso, me da dolores de cabeza—Le apagó el reproductor

—Oh no, yo hago lo que quiero, si no te apetece escuchar ve a tu oficina y cierra la puerta

—No, hace frio y tú tienes la calefacción

—Ajá, que triste Regina, vete

**_vwhen you swear it's all my fault _****  
><span>**Siempre que intentaba sentirse mejor consigo misma terminaba mal, así que cansada, dejó de tratar de conciliar la paz, y terminó dando a luz las mentiras que las sonrisas de ella daban a ocultar.

Pero a Bonnibel poco le importó, le ignoró.

Menos le importó a la otra, porque si quería ser una perra con ella, pues que lo sea, poco le importaba.

**_when you swear it's all my fault_**_  
><em>No quería, no quería sentir más el dolor de Emma, así que simplemente hizo algo que nunca haría en su vida, fue a consolarla.

Así fue como terminó contra la pared, porque la otra quería hablarte

**_cause you know we're not the same _**

Sabía que no era la misma persona que ella, no podía sentir lo que ella o pensar lo que ella, pero aun así ambas eran humanas, o casi, pero aun así no podían negarlo, no podían evitar ser quien eran.

Por ello cuando la hora de hablar llegó, ambas tuvieron dificultades, siendo como eran era muy difícil que se pusieran en un acuerdo, pero por lo que hizo fue Bonnibel quien quedó perdiendo, así que no podía hacer nada contra ello.

**_cause you know we're not the same _**

Porque no eran las mismas, Regina no entendía qué era lo que impulsó a Emma a hablarle, ya que pensó que luego de lo que pasó nunca más le hablaría, pero en vez de ello hizo todo lo contrario, le habló el doble y parecía querer relacionarse con ella como nadie lo había hecho.

Así que simplemente no pudo hacer nada contra ello y le dejó, tenían que poner las cosas en claro después de todo

**_the friends who stuck together _****__**

Fueron amigas hasta entonces, y ahora no sabían nunca más qué se suponía que eran, o cómo tratarla.

Pero sentía que tal vez, solo tal vez, tenía una oportunidad de juntar los pedacitos de su amistad

**_the friends who stuck together_**_  
><em>No sabía qué considerarle, era acaso una amiga, una enemiga, ¿Una desconocida tal vez?

No tenía idea, y eso comenzaba a molestarle demasiado, era algo que ya detestaba.

Así que fue al grano y se lo preguntó, porque luego de lo que hizo no sabía qué podían ser.

**_we wrote our names in blood _**

Su nombre estaba escrito en cada célula de su sangre, por lo que simplemente no podía fingir no ser quién era, así que intentó saber que pasaría entre ellas desde ese beso.

**_we wrote our names in blood _**

Era extraño, pero recordaba el tiempo en el que recién llegó y se llevaban medianamente bien, extrañaba esos tiempos, ahora no sabía qué hacer a su lado o qué decir…cosa que le tenía de nervios.

**but i guess you can't accept that the change is good **

Un cambio era bueno, y ella tenía que aceptarlo aunque le cueste, por ello cuando le propuso a Bubbline de si quería ser su novia.

Pero desde entonces que no se hablaron, así que no sabía qué pensar.

**but i guess you can't accept that the change is good **

Para la reina y su Sheriff las cosas tampoco iban bien.

Porque Regina era terca para el cambio, no era lo suyo, le molestaba siquiera pensarlo, así que no lo hacía, evitaba siquiera imaginar una vida con la otra.

Así que se rindió, e intentó hacer sus cosas para marcharse y no tener que hablarle nunca más.

**_you treat me just like another stranger _**

Así las cosas siempre pasaban, ella escuchaba a su amiga hablar y hablar, pero solo podía pensar en las cosas de cómo quedaron entre ella y Bubblegum.

Así que solo le dijo que ahora no podía hablar y se marchó.

**_you treat me just like another stranger _**

Con el tiempo tenía que acatar las órdenes de su jefa, la perra número uno, que no dejaba de dárselas sin importar el día la hora, nada, tuvo que trabajar hasta en los domingos.

Estaba harta hasta pensó en renunciar. Tal vez lo haría.

**well it's nice to meet you sir **

Cuando más tiempo pasan separadas más se olvidan de su antigua amistad de años y años, así que molesta simplemente Marceline le ignoraba.

—Un gusto en conocerla—Le decía de broma, y Bubblegum se hastiaba, pero a la otra poco le importaba.

**well it's nice to meet you sir**

Así cuando la otra mujer quería arreglar las cosas entre ellas, era muy tarde, Emma ya había renunciado y comprado otra casa, que nunca supo, ni con su puesto de alcalde, dónde se fue.

Entonces supo el errorque tuvo al ignorarla, pero era tarde como siempre.

**_i guess i'll go _****_  
>i best be on my way out<span>_**

Cuando la otra pensó en irse, había también considerado ir a visitar a Bubblegum, pero pronto supo que no sería buena idea, así que se fue con su padre.

La otra ni enterada, y se sorprendió cuando Finn le contó de que no estaba más, se sintió fatal, ¿por qué tuvo que rechazarla? Si le gustaba y lo sabía.

Fue tan estúpida…

**_i guess i'll go _****_  
>i best be on my way out<span>_**

En el momento donde Emma estaba en esa casa en los bosques, sabía que no había vuelta atrás, así que no pensó en siquiera salir de allí, máximo para visitar a su hijo, pero no le respondería nada a la otra mujer.

Le preguntaba cosas como

¿Dónde_ te mudaste?_

_¿Qué haces ahora?_

_¿Por qué te marchaste?_

Le ignoró, le ignoró completamente como ella le ignoró en su momento.

**ignorance is your new best friend **

La ignorancia de lo que pasaba en la vida de la chica, no sabía que pasó con su mejor amiga, o su ex mejor amiga porque luego de esa pelea nada fue igual.

Pero así era la cosa, imposible de saber con certeza todo.

**ignorance is your new best friend **

Ignorante de la vida de la chica, Regina mandó a un investigador privado a saber qué era de ella.

Pero siempre volvía sin nada, o golpeado, porque la otra no le dejaba saber de ella.

**_this is the best thing that could've happened _**

Era lo mejor que podía pasar. ¿Verdad?

Cada una comenzó a vivir su vida, hasta habían pasado años separadas.

Por lo que cuando accidentalmente encontró a Marceline en una parte de su reino por razones que desconocía, se quedó estática.

Estaba preciosa, era una joven adulta, pero se veía como una adolecente sexy e imposiblemente hermosa. No sabía como hablarle

**_this is the best thing that could've happened _**

Lejos de ella, simplemente no podía considerar la oportunidad de verla de nuevo, había pasado tanto tiempo que de seguro no sabría cómo actuar con ella cerca.

Siempre era lo mismo, siempre se quedaba enfrente al teléfono pero no podía llamarle, solo se quedaba estática sin saber qué hacer y volvía a otra parte de la casa.

**_any longer and i wouldn't have made it _**

No podía haberlo logrado por más tiempo, pero así lo hizo, le habló como nunca pensó hablarle a ella, le preguntó que eran.

Y de forma paciente esperó su respuesta.

**_any longer and i wouldn't have made it _**

Cuando las cosas se calmaron se animó a hablarle, aun no para visitarle, pero algo era algo. Así que cuando le habló se quedó anonadada con el hecho que le respondiera.

Estaba muy preparada para que le ignorase que no sabía que decir cuando si le prestó atención y hasta aceptó verle. Así que solo se quedó sorprendida.

**_it's not a war no, it's not a rapture _**

No era una guerra ni nada parecido, así que no entendía la saña con la que la otra le trataba el tema, así que solo dejó que las cosas sean como tenían que ser, que ella decidiera qué sería de ellas, porque ella ya estaba cansada de toda esa mierda.

**_it's not a war no, it's not a rapture _**

Se había cansado en insistir que no era una guerra ni nada parecido pero era lo único que parecía, así que cansada solo dejó las cosas ser, así que simplemente se dio por vencida, ella haría de ambas lo que quisiera, ella ya no haría nada para nadie nunca más, solo para Henry.

**_i'm just a person but you can't take it _**

Ella era una persona, y solo eso pero la otra no parecía tenerlo, solo se dedicó a hacer las cosas más difíciles de tomar.

Así que solo se dedicó a investigar si lo suyo valía o no la pena.

**_i'm just a person but you can't take it _**

Ya casi no se sentía persona frente a ella, solo un animal con impulsos incontrolables, así que solo le dejó ser y así las cosas se desarrollaron.

Aun no eran nada, pero ella la tomaba cuando quería y muy a su pesar Emma le dejaba.

**_the same tricks that once fooled me _**

Las cosas se volvieron más y más raras, ella solo quería un día de paz, pero en vez de eso tenía días de molestia, porque aun sin responderle ella le besaba y hacía lo que quería de ella.

**_the same tricks that once fooled me _**

Era algo que no se podía evitar ni restarle importancia, siempre que quería hablarle del tema se lo evitaba con sexo, claro eso no le molestaba mucho, pero igual quería saberlo.**_  
>they won't get you anywhere <span>_**

Siempre que las cosas salían de control sabía que no podría tenerla en ningún lado, así que solo dejaban que se hiciera la otra la tonta, a pesar de lo mucho que quería que no fuera así.

**_they won't get you anywhere _**

Cuando los problemas llegaron, Emma sabía que eso pasaría así que estaba preparada, no como Regina que se sentía muerta con tanto lio,, era como su perdición.

Además trataba de no hacer o decir nada sobre eso. Pero siempre salía a la luz.**_  
>i'm not the same kid from your memory <span>_**

No era lo mismo su memoria, porque ella ya no era una chica, una niñita molesta como siempre lo fue, ahora era una mujer y esas cosas le importaba mucho, así que simplemente trató de tener el control de las cosas, Pero Bonnie nunca le dejaba, excepto un día qque la tomó por sorpresa.

**_i'm not the same kid from your memory _**

Siempre que intentaba arreglar las cosas la otra chica no le tomaba en serio, simplemente le dejaba hablar como a una niña tonta, eso le molestaba tanto a Emma que quería matarle.

**_now i can fend for myself _**

Cuando ella no podía encontrarse a si misma recurría al espejo, pero ahora no tenía uno, solo a Bubblegum, y no sabía si confiar o no en ella.

**_now i can fend for myself _**

Últimamente era algo que no podía controlar, se perdía a si misma siempre que podía y que estaba con la otra chica, así que solo dejaba las cosas ser.**__**

**_don't wanna hear your sad songs _**

Un día encontró a Bubbline en su puerta llorosa, llovía mucho, tanto que la otra simplemente tuvo que dejarla pasar y darle una toalla.

—Gracias…—Le dijo.

La otra le quitó importancia, sabía que era algo inevitable de hacer, no podía dejarle así en la calle.

Simplemente le hizo que se cambie por algo de su ropa y tomara algo caliente para no resfriarse, porque no pensaba curarla o cuidarla así que la otra obedeció.

**_don't wanna hear your sad songs _**

Cuando el día acabó se encontró con que la otra estaba sentada en esa noche lluviosa, estaba en el borde de un acantilado, así que pensó que tal vez quería tirarse de allí.

A pesar de su temor a la altura ella se sentó a su lado.

—No sabes el horrible sentimiento que tengo pro estar aquí, pero dime, ¿Te quieres matar a caso? Porque eso parece— La otra solo se quedó así callada.

Luego de un rato respondió

—Podría, gracias por la idea—Bromeó, era tan de Emma Swan hacer esas horribles bromas, que Regina solo sonrió.

Le dejó acostarse en sus piernas, y limpió cada lágrima con un beso.

**_i don't wanna feel your pain _**

La chica dormía tranquilamente, tanto que Marceline pensó en molestarle un poco, pero sintió pena por ella así que no lo hizo. La dejó dormir aun más.

Luego de una larga y terrible pelea habían llegado a un acuerdo, y así ya estaban tranquilas.

No serían novias, pero tampoco amigas, estaban en un extraño punto medio, algo así como amigovias

**_i don't wanna feel your pain _**

Había ya escuchado demasiados lamentos por una vida de Emma, pero le dejó descansar de sus penas con su ayuda, así que así fueron las cosas.

Con el mayor cariño que nunca le dio a nadie, ni a su difunto esposo, ella le trató.**__**

**_when you swear it's all my fault _**

Las cosas que juró que eran su culpa, no lo eran, por ello cuando le seguía culpando aprendió a hacer oídos sordos e irse de allí para que no le molestase más.

Las cosas eran difíciles entre ambas, porque quería ser su novia, pero Bubblegum no, así que las peleas no se hacían de esperar y se mantenían separados.

**_when you swear it's all my fault _**

Siempre que quería hablarle parecía que una gran pared las separaba y ponía distancia, sentía no conocerle.

Así que no sabía como tratarle, ¿Cómo amiga? ¿Cómo enemiga? ¿Novia tal vez?

Eso último prefería no pensarlo le daba escalofríos, era imposible de evitarlo.

Pero tenían que hablarlo o enloquecería pronto y no sería lindo.

**_we used to stick together _**

Cuando las cosas se tranquilizaron se dieron cuenta de que podían vivir tranquilas juntas. Así fue el resto de sus días, claro, Marceline la transformó en una vampiro porque no sería inmortal sola ni ebria, porque moriría de tristeza sin ella.

**_we used to stick together _****_  
><span>_**Así terminaron casándose y oficialmente por fin fueron un par de madres como debió ser siempre, ya que compartían un hijo, casa y ciudad, una relación, pero nunca se animaron a hacer el siguiente paso, hasta que Emma tomó mucho valor y le propuso matrimonio.

La otra no podía estar más feliz.

Pasaron juntas el resto de su vida, incluso un poco más de lo que deberían por el hecho de la magia de Regina que les afectaba más de lo que creía.


End file.
